Five iPod Drabbles 3
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Five drabbles, set to five songs from shuffle. Dean/Castiel. Romance themed, so expect fluff, schmoop and smut. R&R, x
1. The Man You Love

**iPod Drabbles #3**

These songs were the first five on my shuffle list:

_The Man You Love – Il Divo_

_All Out Of Love – Westlife feat. Delta Goodrem _

_Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now – Starship_

_Fantasy - Earth, Wind and Fire_

_When You Tell Me That You Love Me – Diana Ross_

**This set of drabbles have a romance theme. So expect some fluff, schmoop and smut! Happy reading, kids**.

**The Man You Love – Il Divo**

'_I only wanna be the man to give you everything I can, every day and every night, love you for all my life'_

A year ago, if anyone had mentioned God, or angels, Dean Winchester would have laughed and said they weren't freakin' real. But he realised that no one would believe him, maybe apart from his brother, Sam, and Bobby, that he was now sitting in the large bath of the next motel room they were staying in, sipping a glass of champagne and sharing the bubbly water with an angel of the Lord.

Castiel had made a fuss about his clothes, saying they were his vessels and they needed to stay on. But Dean had said no, he needed some new ones. Castiel had still refused, so Dean made a compromise; have a bath and get clean then if he didn't want new clothes. But before Dean knew it, they had ordered champagne from room service and they were in the water together.

"I have decided that I like bathing," Castiel said, before taking a sip of his drink. "Mmm, and champagne." Dean smiled, running his foot up the inside of Castiel's leg. Cas smirked and sighed gently.

"You like that?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded, closing his eyes and moaning gently. Dean put down his champagne. He moved over to Castiel and he kissed him gently, earning a soft growl from the angel as their tongues met. Cas put down his own glass before bringing his hands up to cup Dean's face. Suddenly a knock on the door made them pull away.

"Come on guys, leave some hot water for me ..." Sammy shouted from the other side. Cas looked at Dean.

"Next motel, separate rooms ..." he said, with a grin before kissing Dean again.

"Yes sir ..." he said, moaning deeply. "Love you ..."

"Love you too, Dean. Always."


	2. All Out Of Love

**iPod Drabbles #3**

These songs were the first five on my shuffle list:

_The Man You Love – Il Divo_

_All Out Of Love – Westlife feat. Delta Goodrem _

_Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now – Starship_

_Fantasy - Earth, Wind and Fire_

_When You Tell Me That You Love Me – Diana Ross_

**This set of drabbles have a romance theme. So expect some fluff, schmoop and smut! Happy reading, kids**.

**All Out Of Love – Westlife feat Delta Goodrem**

_'i'm lying alone with my head on the phone, thinking of you till it hurts'_

Dean groaned from his bed in his motel room as his phone began to ring loudly. He was glad he took Castiel's advice and got separate rooms this time, because Sammy would complain at the loud ringing of the phone and Dean would never hear the end of it.

He picked up the phone from the nightstand and he looked at the name flashing on the screen. Bobby. He accepted the call and said 'what?' in a groggy voice.

"Don't you give me that attitude, boy ..." Bobby said, with a chuckle. "Just wanted to know where you are."

"We're over at a motel in Wisconsin. We'll be on our way to you in the morning, Bobby ..." Dean said, before he heard the familiar rustle of wings. He looked around but didn't see Castiel anywhere. He continued to listen to Bobby on the phone. He put his head back on the pillow, when suddenly he felt something join him in bed. He looked down to see a shape enter the bed, underneath the sheets, from the bottom. He smiled when he realised it was Cas, but gasped suddenly as he felt him palm at his half hard cock. He moaned gently, glad Bobby hadn't heard him. He then gasped when the angel took the hunter's cock in his mouth.

"You okay, son?" Bobby asked on the phone.

"Erm, err ... I'm fine Bobby. Honest ..." he said, knowing that Bobby probably wondered what the hell was going on. He cursed the angel for waiting until he was on the phone.

"You're not watching porn while on the phone, are you, you idjit?" Bobby asked, with another laugh.

"No, no course not ..." he said, bucking his hips up against Castiel's mouth. The angel sucked hard, causing Dean to put a hand over his own mouth to stop him from moaning out loud. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

"Bobby ... I ... I gotta go. Bathroom ... see ya ..." he said, and put the phone down just as he exploded down Castiel's throat, cursing and shouting. He collapsed back on the bed, panting hard. He heard Castiel giggle from underneath the sheets, before he crawled up Dean's body and joined him in bed, stripping out of his clothes. Dean tackled him to the bed and pinned him underneath him.

"I could give you a holy spanking for that." Castiel grinned.

"I would like that."

Neither of them realised Dean had forgotten to cancel the call, and Bobby could hear EVERYTHING.


	3. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**iPod Drabbles #3**

These songs were the first five on my shuffle list:

_The Man You Love – Il Divo_

_All Out Of Love – Westlife feat. Delta Goodrem _

_Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now – Starship_

_Fantasy - Earth, Wind and Fire_

_When You Tell Me That You Love Me – Diana Ross_

**This set of drabbles have a romance theme. So expect some fluff, schmoop and smut! Happy reading, kids**.

**Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now – Starship**

_'let them say we're crazy, I don't care about that, put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back ...'_

Dean was cleaning out his guns in Bobby's living room, with Bobby and Sam making some dinner in the kitchen, and Castiel sat on the couch, flicking through TV channels. He stopped at one, which had a couple slow dancing to a ballad, making Castiel tilt his head in confusion.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What are they doing?" he asked, pointing to the TV. Dean looked round.

"Dancing, Cas. Never heard of dancing?" he asked. Castiel shook his head.

"Can you show me?" Dean looked worried. It had been a long time since he had danced like that but since he loved Cas, he would show him.

"Okay ..." he said, picking up the remote and flicking to the music channels. One channel had 'Ballads of the Eighties' and he found it was playing one of his [secret] favourite songs. He smiled and turned to Cas.

"Come on then." He took Cas' hand and led him into the middle of the room. He pulled Castiel close to him, cheek to cheek, and wrapped one arm around his waist, clasping the other hand in his own.

"You just sway to the music," Dean said, swaying gently at first, Castiel following suit.

"There you go ... you're dancing," Dean said, as they continued to move to the music. Castiel closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Dean against him. He laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean took one hand away from Cas for a moment to grab the remote and turn the song up, which caused Sam and Bobby to come see what was going on. Dean and Cas were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed the other two men watching.

"Told you it was true ..." Sam whispered. Bobby was wide-eyed.

"With an angel. Dirty son of a bitch," he said, with a chuckle. They continued to watch the two men.

"They'll be dancing to the bedroom in a minute," Sam said, giggling. Bobby looked disgusted.

"Not in my house they ain't."

Dean pulled back from Castiel a little and he kissed him deeply, the angel moving both arms around Dean's neck. Dean smiled against the angel's lips. When he pulled back, he noticed Sam and Bobby. He was going to start making his excuses, but he saw them both smiling.

"We'll be in the Impala ..." Dean said, before dragging Cas by the arm out to the car. Bobby looked at Sam, with a smirk

"That's gotta be a sin ..."


	4. Fantasy

**iPod Drabbles #3**

These songs were the first five on my shuffle list:

_The Man You Love – Il Divo_

_All Out Of Love – Westlife feat. Delta Goodrem _

_Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now – Starship_

_Fantasy - Earth, Wind and Fire_

_When You Tell Me That You Love Me – Diana Ross_

**This set of drabbles have a romance theme. So expect some fluff, schmoop and smut! Happy reading, kids**.

**Fantasy – Earth, Wind and Fire**

_'every man has a place, in his heart there's a space, and the world can't erase his fantasies'_

It was Dean's fantasy; cabin in the snow, roaring fireplace, beer, food, Castiel. He and Castiel lie in front of the fireplace wearing nothing but the sheets that were wrapped around their naked waists, sweat glistening on glowing skin. He had imagined it for months. So when Castiel clicked his fingers and made it happen, he was speechless.

The cabin was perfect, and Dean was now sitting on Castiel's back, both naked, in front of the fireplace and massaging his shoulders with oil.

"You sure are tense for an angel," Dean said, massaging the knots out of the angel's shoulders. He heard Castiel laugh gently.

"I literally have the weight of the world on my shoulders, Dean," he replied, muffled slightly against his arms. Dean leaned down and kissed along Castiel's shoulder blades and down his spine. He paused at his bottom and bit one cheek gently, earning a playful yelp from Castiel. Dean giggled and lay down next to Castiel. Cas propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at his lover. He stroked his cheek gently, Dean's skin glistening with sweat in the fire light.

"What have I done to deserve you?" Dean asked, softly, over the crackle of the flames. Castiel smiled, showing a row of perfect white teeth. He leaned down to kiss Dean's lips.

"Make love to me, Dean."

Dean could not turn that down. He flipped Castiel onto his back, both of them already slick from their play with the massage oil, and he pushed into Castiel, slowly. He leaned down to kiss Castiel, moving inside of him, causing Castiel to moan deeply in his throat. Their union was slow and sensual, kissing and caressing, breathless and sweating until climax took over and they were spent in each other's arms.

"Fantasies do come true, then?" Dean said, with a grin. Castiel smiled.

"Not all of them. Some people don't have an angel on their shoulder, so you must be lucky."

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel again before they fell asleep in each other's arms, content and happy.


	5. When You Tell Me That You Love Me

**iPod Drabbles #3**

These songs were the first five on my shuffle list:

_The Man You Love – Il Divo_

_All Out Of Love – Westlife feat. Delta Goodrem _

_Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now – Starship_

_Fantasy - Earth, Wind and Fire_

_When You Tell Me That You Love Me – Diana Ross_

**This set of drabbles have a romance theme. So expect some fluff, schmoop and smut! Happy reading, kids**.

**When You Tell Me That You Love Me – Diana Ross**

_'i wanna hold you close under the rain, I wanna kiss your smile and feel your pain'_

Dean pulled up in the Impala, in the parking lot of the motel. He and Sammy had just finished a job, and he had dropped Sammy off at the store down the road for some dinner. He put his head back against the seat and sighed. He missed Castiel. He hadn't seen him in almost a month. He wanted to see him badly.

He got out of the Impala, stepping out into the pouring rain which soaked him almost immediately. He looked up and noticed a figure looking at him through the downpour.

"Cas?"

"Dean ... I've missed you."

Dean noticed the angel was soaked and shivering. "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"I fell."

"You're an angel. Can't have been that bad. Sore knees maybe for a bit but ...."

"No, Dean ... I fell. I'm human."

Dean's jaw almost dropped. He couldn't believe it.

"What about the vessel's soul?" he asked.

"Jimmy is in Heaven. He is at peace. Now I can be with you, properly." That made Dean grin. He ran forward to Castiel and enveloped him in a hug, before pressing a kiss to his lips, both of them soaked through as they kissed in the rain.

"I love you so much."

"I know, Dean. And I you ..."


End file.
